Religion
There are six recognized Religions in the Nation. However, Traditional Folk Religion (Dialect: Ua Neng 道神) is the official religion of the country. Animism Folk myths of ancestor worship, spirits, demons, gods and a belief that there existed a Heaven, Earth and Spirit World, how the earth was created, how the plants and animals existed and the first humans. Taoism (道家) The concept of Yin and Yang (Good and Evil). The Folk Religion becomes more complicated and sophisticated, further philosophizing the folk religion in many parts of Eastern Xǜa. But the concept of Yin and Yang is the main focus in rural areas. Legalism (法家) The school of law. The thought that there should be Human Order by Obedience, Punishment and Discipline. It gave way for high appreciation for Militarism and obedience and respect to High Authority (Politically and Military). Legalism became militarism in Ancient Xǜa, with the belief that the “world” should be ruled by a sole ruler to his fitting, so that there is harmony in society, that man controls nature. The Taoist believers believed that life should not be ruled, but rather “borderless”, with the concept that man should respect and flow with nature. Confucianism (儒家) The concept of Confucianism defines social structure, law, education and obedience. Confucianism gave way to respect elders and teachers, loyalty to family, and to respect the wise. It is why your Asian parents tell you to go into the political or medical field and come back and take care of them when they are old. Buddhism (佛教) The introduction of Buddha and Guanyin, the Goddess of Mercy. The concept of reincarnation, hell and karma exist. Buddhism offers humanism, compassion to the sick, and moral ethics to society. Kirishitan (基督教) Late 1800’s Kirishitan emerges from British and French missionaries in Xǜa and Indoxǜa. Unfortunately, the locals in Xǜa didn’t become Kirishittan, but rather took the concept of “Jesus” as deity and seen as equally important as “Confucius” or “Buddha”, and God is seen as an “All-Seeing God” with no care to intervene in human needs, but be an “All-Seeing God”. The concept of Heaven is reintroduced as a “heavenly” place for humans in the afterlife and not just a heaven for gods. Traditional Religion (做生) Creating this Traditional Religion still in practice today in Southwest Xǜa to Northern Indochine. The belief that earth, rocks, mountains, rivers, lakes, animals have a spirit, a guardian and the Spirit World in the afterlife. With religious influences of Taoism of Yin And Yang and “Fengshui” is introduced of where your door should be placed. Buddhism influences of Buddha and Guanyin as a god, the concept of karma, Buddhist hell and reincarnation cycles. Buddhism gave way for others to live a good life to be reincarnated as humans in the next life. Those who left to Thailand/Laos/Cambodia would eventually evolve towards Theravada Buddhist concepts. The social structure of Legalism and Confucianism, that the youth should obey their elders, respect the educated and to see the military in high regards in society as heroes. Like the story of Mulan, and hundreds of other war heroes. And finally, Kirishitan would come to further “prove” that a heaven and a hell exist, and an “All-Seeing God”. Category:Culture